1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a finger seal for sealing a gap between a plurality of turbine engine components.
2. Background Information
Various types of seals are known in the art for reducing gas leakage between adjacent components of a turbine engine. Many of these seals, however, are unable to adequately accommodate thermal expansion and contraction of the engine components, which may increase gas leakage between the components. For example, where a seal land of one of the engine components deforms more than the seal, gas may leak between the seal land and the seal.
There is a need in the art for an improved seal for a turbine engine.